Careful What You Wish For
by Dark Sault
Summary: Nickolas Knackstedt, a fifteen year old brony, always dreamed of going to Equestria. Even though he knows it'll never happen, he still dreams about it. But when his dream comes true when he arrives in Equestria after receiving a letter, but is it all what he suspected? Can he survive this nightmare long enough to find a way out? please R&R. Might turn rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

I've always wanted to go to Equestria. Pretty weird, huh? But even though some of you are saying that Equestria doesn't exist and its only a made up place, I still dream of going there. The happy ponies and the colorful scenery. What a lovely place to be at. Don't get me wrong, but I do love where I live, but I would also love to be in Equestria.

My name is Nickolas Knackstedt and I live in Seattle Washington. I'm only fifteen years old and I'm a junior at Nathan Hale High School. Before I became a Brony, I would go to school, learn, go home only to watch TV or look at my laptop screen for hours on end until I was either sent to bed or simply passed out.

But when I was introduced to the show _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, my life took a turn for the better. Instead of coming home and staring at my computer screen, I now leave the house every chance I got. I only stayed in my home when either a new episode was on or when I was too tired to go anywhere.

When I officially called myself a Brony, I kept that to myself fearing that if I told anybody else, they would laugh and make fun of me for liking a show meant for little girls. But anyway, enough talking about myself, I would like to tell you all about my experience with wishing. remember when I said I always wanted to go to Equestria? Well, I always was wishing that I was there, like wishing upon a star, blowing out my birthday candles, you know, the usual things people wish on to make their wishes come true.

Well, as it turns out, it didn't work out too great for me, not the coming true one, but a very unusual and unsuspecting I'm about to tell you was something that happened to me and no matter how crazy or weird this sounds, it actually happened to me. Let me go on record to saying this, Be. Careful. What. You. Wish. For...

* * *

The day it all happened was when school was let out for Spring Break. I was especially happy because there was a small Brony convention happening several towns over in a few hours and I was so psyched to actually meet other Bronies other than a few people I know around town. I was in my room planning to leave a few hours early before the convention started.

As I was planning, there was a knock on my bedroom door. I quickly stuffed all the stuff I planned to take with me to the convention into my backpack and under my bed. You remember when I said I kept being a Brony to myself? Yeah well, I literally meant it. Not even my parents knew about my love for the show.

"Come in." yelled out as my mother opened the door and in her hands was letter. "This came in the mail for you." my mother said as she handed me the letter. "Who's it from?" I asked as I took the letter from my mom and scanned the letter over. "I don't know, there was no return postage on it." I've wonder who would send a letter to me. My mother left my room as she got ready for what she thinks that I'm going to a concert.

I flipped the letter over and over to find nothing strange about this particular letter. I shrugged and tore open the letter as there was only one sheet of paper with four letters written in perfect old English font: _I hope your ready_. It didn't make sense to me, but as soon as I read those four words, I started getting a slight headache and my stomach started to churn.

I didn't know why I was feeling so sick all of a sudden but I tried my best to calm my stomach churning as my headache started to get worse. Why is this happening to me? I asked myself before all of a sudden, it stopped. Huh? I asked myself as I was wondering what happened. After a bit of wondering I just shrugged it off and thought that it was all in my head.

I headed into the car with my stuff in my backpack as my mother and father were patiently waiting in the car. As soon as I closed the door, my mother pulled out of our driveway and towards the highway. By the time we made it halfway to our destination, sweat started to drip from my forehead as my breathing started to become irregular. The headache and stomach churning followed shortly after. "Are you okay back there?" my father asked me as he looked through the rear view mirror.

I couldn't speak since as so much pain went through me, so I just nodded and made myself look like nothing was wrong with me. The symptoms only lasted for about eight minutes before they somehow disappeared. _What is happening to me?_ I questioned myself. For the rest of the car ride to the town of Hunts Point.

"Are you sure your okay? You don't look so good." my father noted the sweat pouring down my face as my temperature was rising. "I'm alright." I manage to say as I did my best to hide the pain from my parents. My mother and father looked at me for a second before nodding their head. "Alright, now you have fun and we'll be here to pick you up at a quarter to ten." my mother said. "Will do." I nearly gasped out as my parents looked at me one more time before they drove away.

By the time they turned out of sight, I rushed into the alleyway as the symptoms got worse and my vision started to blur in and out of focus. I collapsed on a pile of garbage since the pain was so unbearable. I thought I was going to throw up but instead I pasted out from all the pain that went through my body.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been out for, but I forced myself to open my eyes to find that my vision was still blurry and there was only a slight pounding sensation going on in my head. ugh, what happened, I asked myself as I tried to get up, but ended up falling down again. It took me a few tries to get up, but once up, I found that I was now a foot or two shorter than I remember. Did I just get shorter?

The pounding sensation got a little worse as I brought my hand up to my head, or what I thought was my hand. "Huh?" I asked myself as I brought my hand into my sight, but instead of looking at a hand, I was looking at a hoof. That can't be right, I thought as I shook my head to snap out of my hallucinative mind. But that didn't work.

I looked at myself to see that I was a white with black stripes stallion. But before I could tell myself that I was some type of Zebra, I saw the wings. I instantly freaked out, but not in a bad freaking out, but a Brony excitement freak out. I was somehow my OC I created for the fandom which was basically a zebra Pegasus. But what was weird was that I didn't have the Cutie Mark I had. I shrug it off, thinking that I might just have to earn it.

I looked around to find familiar building as I caught a town hall to my left and a sweets' bakery made entirely out of candy to my right, poking over the roofs of the two building I was dumped between. This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening! I thought as I tried to contain the Brony excitement within me.

Before I could consider this a hallucination or a dream, my brain instantly switched to one thing. My wish has finally come true. I was in the one place I've always dreamed of being in. Equestria. I would have started shedding happy tears, but I stopped myself from doing that and walked out of the alleyway and into the streets.

What I found odd was that the street I emerged out into was completely empty. I half suspected ponies to fill the streets as they would be carrying on their joyful day. Maybe there somewhere else, I thought as I got ready to go in one direction to search for some_pony_ who's out here.

But before I could take a step, someone said, "Hi!"

The sudden voice kinda scared me at first before the voice sounded kind of familiar to me. _Can it be..._ I thought as I turned around to see Pinkie standing behind me with a huge smile on her face. _Oh. My. God._ I thought excitedly, _I can't believe it's her!_ Pinkie had to be my favorite pony mainly because I acted like her ever since I started watching the show and I just like how she was so random at times.

"My name is Pinkie Pie, what's your name?" Pinkie said as I was about to explode with so much excitement running through me right now. "My name... my name is Nickolas." I said. Oh man, this is so exciting, I'm actually interacting with one of my favorite characters! I thought to myself.

"Hi Nickolas! Wow, I've need had zebra before!" Pinkie said before releasing another smile to me. Her statement made me confused me of why she said that. _Wait, what does she mean she never had zebra before? Isn't she friends with Zecora?_ I questioned before mentally shaking myself. Maybe she's excited to have another zebra friend around. I thought as I released a smile back to her.

"Here Nickolas. Have this cupcake." Pinkie said as she shoved a cupcake in my face. _Well, that was random_, I thought before mentally shaking myself again. _What are you thinking, with Pinkie, random is always normal to her._ "Wow, thanks Pinkie." I said as I took the cupcake and popped it into my mouth. Flavors exploded in my mouth as I happily chewed the cupcake. Wow, Pinkie's cupcakes are more delicious than I imagined! "Wow, pinkie. That was the most flavorful cupcake I've ever had." I said before swallowing the cupcake. "What now?" I asked.

Pinkie let out a giggle before answering. "Now you take a little nap." Confused of why Pinkie said that, I opened my mouth to asked what she meant by that, but a sudden wave of dizziness washed over me. _Wha... what's.._. I tried to think thought before I fell over and passed right out.


	2. Pinkamena

chapter 2: Pinkamena (Cupcakes)

I awoke to Pinkie humming and darkness. I tried to move, but it seemed that I was tied down. "Pinkie is that you? Where am I? And why can't I move?" I asked as my eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness. Suddenly, Pinkie was right in my face. "Well, duh. Your tied down." Pinkie answered with a giggle. "Pinkie, you've got to let me out." I said as I struggled with the bounds, but no matter how hard I struggled, they were bound tight.

"Why is that, Nickolas?" Pinkie asked in the darkness. My heart quickened with fear as I continued to struggle against the bounds. "M-maybe it's because this isn't funny no more. A-and that this has to be the worst joke you've ever played." I shouted out at the end. But pinkie just giggled again. "Oh Nickolas, I'm so honored that you think this is a joke. But I haven't played a prank on anypony for a week."

My heart quickened up even faster. "Pinkie j-just please let me go." I pleaded as tears started to form within my eyes. "Sorry, no can do." Pinkie said in her cheery voice, which added to the scary effect of what's going on. "THEN WHY NOT?!" I screamed out in frustration as my fear turned into anger. "WHY CAN'T I?" I screamed out again.

There was silence for a second before Pinkie finally spoke up. "Because I need a special ingredient that requires you. And since your a Zebra, I couldn't possibly slip up this kind of opportunity" My fear suddenly turned into anger as I started yelling and trashing around as Pinkie just started giggling again. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED FROM ME YOU FREAK." I screamed angrily before I stopped myself to conserve any energy I still have left.

Pinkie smiled before say one simple word. "You." My anger drained out of me as fear took over again just as Pinkie turned on the lights. I'm blinded for a second before the my eyes adjusted to the horrific scene I was seeing. There was brightly painted skulls of all sizes were attached to the walls, organs in pastels filled with helium that were tied to back of chairs, and colorful streamers of dried entails that were on the ceiling. The chairs and tables were made out of bones and preserved flesh of whoever was in this room. I caught sight of four foal skulls on one of the table with party hats made from their own skin. My eyes eventually caught sight of a banner that looked like it was made from tanned ponies hide as the words 'Life is a party' was written what looked like in dry blood.

_Oh god_, I thought as I just vomited. _What kind of sick and twisted joke is this?_ I asked to myself before pinkie wheeled a cart with a cloth to me. "What... what is that?" I asked fearfully as my answer isn't going to be great. Pinkie just laughed before pulling off the cloth and revealed all sharp medical tools and knives. My eyes widened in fear of seeing all those tools lying neatly in a perfect line.

"Too bad you don't have a Cutie Mark, now that's where I would like to begin the fun." Pinkie said as she picked up a butchers knife and started rubbing the knife's edge. "Oh well, there's plenty of other ways to begin the fun!" Pinkie said turning to me with a happy grin on her face. "Now let's see..." she said before turning back to her tools and looked them over again.

I struggled again against the bounds as Pinkie continued to look at her tools. Suddenly, my left front hoof's bound loosened enough to slip my left hoof out. Pinkie seemed to not notice as I started to loosen my right front hoof. "Oh, I've got it!" Pinkie turned around with a happy smile, but it didn't last long before her expression turned to surprise then anger.

Just as I got my right front hoof out, Pinkie grabbed the butcher knife she had before she came after me. "You ain't going anywhere!" Pinkie said as her hair went totally flat just like in the 'Party of One' episode. I duck just in time just as Pinkie's butcher knife lodges itself into the horizontal table I was on.

_God, or Celestia in this case, please forgive me,_ I thought as I brought my head as fast and hard as I could, ramming it into Pinkie's lower jaw, making her let go of her butcher knife. The force of the blow sent Pinkie aback into her cart of tools, spilling all the tools all over the floor. I quickly work on my rear hooves as fast as I could.

As soon as I unbounded myself, I tore for the stairs that was on the other side to the room, but before I could get there, my right back hoof is grabbed and I nearly fall, but keep stable. I turn my head around to see Pinkie holding onto my back leg. Pinkie had several teeth knocked out as several others were horrifically chipped, her nose was bleeding, and her bottom jaw was slightly dislocated. "Where do you think your going?" Pinkie asked as she grabbed a knife with her other hoof and sliced my back leg a little. My back leg started to burn as blood dripped out from the wound.

Out of pure fear, I lifted my free back leg and kicked as hard as I could into Pinkie's face, making her let me go. I made a mad dash for the stairs as I quickly climbed the stairs where there is a door. I busted down the door with a few quick rams with my body as the hinges broke off and I dashed right into the kitchen of the Cakes. "Huh?" I asked in confusion.

Before I could question it, there is a loud bang from down the stairs. "YOU AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" Pinkie screamed as I turn my head to see pinkie making her ways up the stairs, knife in hand as she had crazy look in her eyes. Oh no, I thought as I ran out of the kitchen and outside before I stopped and looked for a place to hide. _Where to hide? Where to hide?_ I asked frantically.

"WHERE'D YOU GO?!" I heard Pinkie scream out. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head as I tried desperately tried to think of a way to use my wings. "There you are." I heard Pinkie said as I turned to see Pinkie slowly making her way to me. "GAH!" I yelled out just as my wings started obeying and I started lifting off the ground.

"When I get my hooves on you, I'm going to make it nice and slow." Pinkie said as she smiled on of the creepiest smile I have ever seen. "And I'm going to start with those damn wings!" Pinkie added as she tried to jump for me, but I was just out of arms reach of her. "GET BACK HERE!" Pinkie said before she threw her knife at me only to miss as it sails somewhere onto a roof. Pinkie lets out an angry scream as she starts yelling at me.

"When I find you, I'm going to make sure you never wished of getting away from me!" Pinkie screamed before I was too high up to hear her screams anymore. I let out a sigh before I landed onto a cloud and scanned the landscape below. I was about three hundred feet into the air as I was about a mile away from Sweet Apples Acres. _Maybe I could find help there_, I thought before something like a blunt object smacks across the back my head and I'm forced to black out.


	3. Rainbow Dash

**I can tell from the reviews I've read and the PM's I got so far, not that many people aren't liking it and telling me to quit this while I'm still ahead. But you know what, you guys can say all you want, I'm going to keep on going. So go on and say whatever you'll like to say, it ain't going to stop me from writing this at all.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Factory)

I woke up to machines humming and whirling loudly. The back of my head pounded in pain as I slightly opened my eyes. I tried to move my body but found that I can't move... again. I look around to see several Pegasus wearing worker uniforms as some of them were covered in what appeared to be rainbows.

"Wha... what's going on?" I asked, looking around at each Pegasus workers staring at me. All the Pegasus looked at me with hungry eyes as they patiently awaited for something to happen. "Well, well, well. It looks like our little visitor has finally awoken." a voice said, sending shivers down my spine since I know that voice. _It-it can't be..._ I thought just as a cyan Pegasus also wearing a white worker's uniform with a multi-colored mane and tail stepped into the spotlight.

_Rainbow Dash, why?_ I thought again as I caught something different about her other than the crazy stare and twisted smile, she appeared to have stitches running from the mid-section of her body also all around her cutie mark and other various places around her body. What happened to her?

"Now, before we begin, I would like to know who you are and where'd you come from?" Rainbow asked as she made her way to me, eyeing me like a reward. "W-why?" I stammered as I tried to move myself around, but still couldn't. "I'm quiet intrigued of where you came from. Surely you didn't come from Cloudsdale. And I've never seen a zebra Pegasus before in my life."

I tried to control the fear that was running through my body as I spoke. "My name is Nickolas Knackstedt. And I'm not even from here. I'm from a world called Earth. And-"

"ENOUGH!" Rainbow shouted, making me shut up right away before I could tell her why I was here in her world. Or whatever the hell this world is. "Now whatever you just said to me, besides your name, doesn't make sense. But oh well, that won't matter for much longer anyway." Rainbow said as she gave me her twisted smile to me.

More fear ran through me as I tried to control it, but it was a losing war. "Now, usually we'd use this machine your sitting in to make the beautiful rainbows, but since you've got no color to do that. But when's the last time any of us had a good fashion killing, huh?" Rainbow asked as several Pegasus cheered as I saw a really big white Pegasus with tiny wings and red eyes yell out, "YEAH!"

As soon as the Pegasus calmed down, Rainbow nodded to another Pegasus who was right next to her at the controls nod back and got ready to press the button to activate this machine to do whatever it was meant to do. But before the machine could be turned on to do its worse to me, there was banging on the doors in front of me.

"Rainbow Dash! I know your in there and I know you took him!" someone yelled as more shivers ran down my spine as I recognize the voice as well. Suddenly, Pinkie bursted into the room riding on the flying machine she built back in the 'Griffon Brush Off' episode as it floated several inches off the factory floor.

"P-Pinkie. What are you doing here?" Rainbow asked in surprise. Pinkie moved her machine closer to Rainbow before yelling, "Well, after he..." Pinkie said as she pointed to me. "...manage to escape from me. I saw one of your men knock him out and drag him here. That is my victim, I called dibs on him first."

"Well, he was on our territory, so that makes him ours." Rainbow shot back. Pinkie nearly bumped her flying machine into Rainbow before she said, "Let's not forget who let you live, huh? If you 'factory' didn't stop me from what I was doing to you, you've been long dead." Rainbow looked nervously around at the other Pegasus who looked at her with no expression. Pinkie smile, knowing that she has won.

Suddenly, Rainbow just started chuckling uncontrollably, which confused everybody there, even Pinkie. After a while, Rainbow looked up with an evil expression on her face. "Too bad Pinkie, he's our." Rainbow said before Pinkie lost it and rammed her flying machine into Rainbow, causing her to fall right onto the controls.

Suddenly, the things that were keeping me in place releases and I fall onto the ground. I get up to see all the Pegasus surprised to see me out while Pinkie and Rainbow were fighting each other. I took this opportunity to get the hell outta there. I bolted away from the all the surprised Pegasus, Pinkie, and Rainbow as I bolted right into a hallway.

"Ma'am!" I hear one of the Pegasus yell out, probably alerting Rainbow of my escape. Not a second later, alarms blare as I look around where I could hide. The hallway looked like it didn't have doors or anywhere for me to hide into. "He went into there!" I hear as I heard hoofsteps making their way to the hallway I was in.

What do I do, What do I do, What do I do! I thought as I frantically looked around again until I saw a vent that was big enough for me to fit through. I easily tore off the vent door as I squeezed through before silently putting the vent door in place to make sure they don't suspect that I crawled into the vent.

Not even a few seconds to spare, workers ran by just as Rainbow came into view, stopping right across from where I was hiding. "Find him you morons." Rainbow barked out as more workers ran past her in search of me. Suddenly, Pinkie appeared right next to Rainbow, not looking so happy as well.

"Way to go, you let him get away." Pinkie said in an irritated tone. "Oh, shut up. You let him get away first." Rainbow sneered back to Pinkie. "Hey, let's get something straight. He got away because of dumb luck, but the next time I see him, he won't be so lucky." Pinkie shot back before pulling out the knife she used to cut the back of my leg.

"Yeah, like your going to have him because when we find him and when he's back in our possession, he's ours." Rainbow said sternly. Pinkie and Rainbow started bickering back and forth as I just started looking for a way out. Soon, I found my way out twenty feet away from me; the garbage chute. Now, the only thing now is to find away to get there without being detected.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind. This might have been one of the stupidest and craziest thing I have ever done, but this is the only way to get outta here. I slowly positioned by self, careful not to make any noise, as I got ready to kick the vent door. I closed my eyes and slowly counted.

_1...2...3!_

I kicked the vent door as hard as I could, sending it sailing into Pinkie and Rainbow, making them collide into each other and dazed. I quickly scrambled out of the vent and made a mad dash for the garbage chute. Five feet before I reached my escape, a knife whizzed past me and stuck to the factory wall, nearly missing me by half an inch. I quickly looked back to see Pinkie and Rainbow making there way to me.

_Its now or never!_ I thought as I jumped through the garbage chute but only got three-forth through before Rainbow caught one of my back legs to keep me from going any further in. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" I said as I brought my free back leg back and kicked Rainbow right in the face, making her let go of me as I started to fall through the chute.

Good news, it only took me a few minutes before I could see the end of the chute that luckily lead outside. Bad news, there wasn't a garbage dumpster there to break my fall or anything to stop me from falling. Eventually, I shot out of the chute like a cannon ball out of the cannon, more luckily is that the ground was cloud as I went straight through it, but I couldn't get my wings to respond as I started free falling.

What felt like hours, I looked down to see that I'm going to crash land into Rarity's Boutique and the only thing I could do was brace for impact. I slammed into the roof before crash landing into the darkened house as I hear a familiar voice say, "Oh, you poor dear. Just relax, I'm going to take good care of you." I would have recognized the voice, but I simply passed out for the third executive time in this one day already.


	4. Rarity

**I'm sorry if this is a little sloppy or something, but I got a little lazy while writing this. And I don't know when I'll post the next once since looking for other Creepypastas/Grimdarks are a lot harder than I thought.**

**Disclamer: **swearing but not enough to make it go rated M...Yet

* * *

Chapter 4: Rarity (Lil' Miss Rarity)

I awoke in a bed, which was odd to me since the last two times I was knocked out, I was bound to something as whoever the crazy pony was, was going to kill me for no apparent reason. But this time I found myself in a bed, but not any regular bed, Rarity's bed. I slowly got up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain that was shooting through my entire body.

I was about to call if anybody was here, but after all what I experienced so far today and nearly getting killed twice, I decided to keep my mouth shut while I tried to figure out a way to get the hell out of here before the next horrible pony comes in and decides to kill and use my insides for their own purposes.

I look around for the closest escape route possible to only find a window that I could easily sneak and jump out of. Judging by the view outside, we are on the second story of the boutique and if I jumped out the window from this height without using my wings, it won't have enough force to break my legs, but only hurt it for a few minutes.

But before I could get myself outta bed, the door opened and Rarity walked in carrying in a tray of food on her back and humming happily to herself. I would have been happy to see a normal pony such as Rarity (Even though she's my least favorite pony in the show), but I became horrified to see scars covering her front hooves and face.

"Well, hello darling, how was you little nap?" Rarity asked as she magically set the tray of food on the table next to the bed and turned to me. I'm to terrified to respond to Rarity or the pony that looks and sounds like her. Rarity's happy expression then turns to a worried one as she looks at me with concern eyes. "Darling, are you okay?" Rarity asked as I started to shake with fear.

It is silent for a few minutes before Rarity smiles at me which makes me wander what she's planning before Rarity gets up and begins to the door. "You must be scared, but that's all right. Here, let me get a little friend for you. I'll be right back." Rarity said before exiting the door and wandering somewhere in the boutique.

I was about to go for the window, but the tray of food stopped me. I remembered that I haven't eaten since this morning. Whatever Rarity cooked smelled really delicious and it looked good too. But then I thought back to the cupcake Pinkie gave me when I first arrived here, I don't think I should trust anybody that cooked the food in this world. But my hunger got the better of me as I tore right into the soup that tasted like chicken noodle soup.

As I finished the soup, I dug right into steak with grilled chopped onions on top before Rarity walked in with a huge grin on her face. "Well, I didn't suspect you to have a big appetite." Rarity said. I stopped eating immediately after Rarity said that, mostly because I was afraid that if I kept my back turned from her, she might kill me when I'm not looking.

"Aren't you going to eat anymore?" Rarity asked as she saw that I stopped eating the food when she walked in. "Um, nope. I'm not hungry anymore." I lied as my stomach silently growled for more. Rarity chuckled at little to herself as I looked at her scars once more. Where'd she get those scars? I asked myself before Rarity spoke up and brought me out of my train of thought. "Well, I brought you a friend, she's mommy's favorite." Rarity said with another chuckle.

Before I could ask what she was talking about, Rarity revealed one of the most screwed up doll I have ever seen. I couldn't tell what this 'doll' was suppose to look like as its eyes were just buttons. The whole thing was crafted out of fabric and something I couldn't describe and I didn't want to know what it is.

I toppled out of Rarity's bed at the sight of the 'doll'. "What in the hell is that thing?!" I blurted out as I continued to back away from the thing Rarity was levitating. "What? This?" Rarity asked before I backed myself into a wall. Rarity let out a small chuckle before setting the doll on the bed. "This is my precious doll. I handed crafted her out of materials and Opal's skin. I even gave her Opal's heart so she can love her mommy. I call her Pinkamena." Rarity explained before she started snuggling the doll.

I was about to barf up all the food, but I force it to stay down. Rarity looks at me weirdly before she smiles once more. "Maybe I should tell you my story, huh?" Rarity asked as I was about to decline. I start inching my way towards the door, but the door is magically slammed shut as I stop in my tracks. "Oh, please stay. I haven't had anypony in a long time." Rarity said before she starts telling her story of how she received her scars from Opal.

She then started to explain what happened to her after that incident and how she was then caught by the equestrian guards before Twilight and Princess Celestia tried to find out what made her this way through a 'Mind Delve spell'. Unfortunately, they couldn't find out what was making her do this and on her trial day, she was found guilty and sentenced 300 years in prison for her crimes.

"But my sentence didn't make it even a month when the world just went to shit." Rarity said before she sighed and continued. "I was let free along with hundred of other criminals when the prison fell due some phenomenon happening. Frankly, I don't care how it all happened, but I'm just glad that I'm back in my house and free to do whatever I want to do." Rarity finished before she started chuckling to herself insanely.

My heart started to pound with fear. _What kind of fucked up place was I thrown into?_ I asked myself. Rarity went back to snuggling her doll before looking back at me. "How about we play a game, hmm. Me and Sweetie Belle used to play this, but I haven't seen her since I've been locked up. I wander if she's okay. Anyway, shall we begin?" Rarity said before she pulled out a knife.

My eyes widened in fear as I ran to the door and busted it open before dashing downstairs and to the front door. Before I could swing open the front door, there was a knock on the door. I was about to let out a gasp that it might be Pinkie and Rainbow looking for me, but a hoof is thrown over my mouth and I am dragged over to a nearby closet.

I am thrown in as Rarity looks at me and puts a hoof to her mouth and shushes me before closing the closet behind her. "Coming!" Rarity said in her cheery voice before I could see her through the cracks of the door to see her open the front door, revealing Pinkie and Rainbow standing at the door.

"Hiya Rare! How are you feeling today?" Pinkie asked in her normal excited tone, but her hair was still down. "For the last time Pinkie, Shut the hell up." Rainbow said angrily. Pinkie looked irritatedly at Rainbow before aggressively saying, "Alright fine, have it your way party pooper." Rainbow let out a stressful sigh before turning her attention back to Rarity. "Rarity, we're looking for a Zebra Pegasus by the name of Nickolas. Have you seen anything?" Rainbow asked strictly.

Please don't tell them, Please don't tell them, Please don't tell them, I pleaded to myself as Rarity thought about it for a few seconds. "And what made you the reason that he is here?" Rarity asked as Pinkie and Rainbow looked at each other. "Well, you have a giant hole in your boutique and since this pest got out of the factory through the garbage chute, me must have fallen through your roof. So I'm going to ask you one more time, do you have Nickolas?" Rainbow demanded.

"No, but I do know where he went." Rarity said before Pinkie and Rainbow looked at each other before smiling devilishly. Before I could bust out to escape, Rarity pointed somewhere outside near the bell tower. "That's where he went after he smashed through my roof. After that, I don't know where he went." Rarity said before Pinkie and Rainbow thanked Rarity as Rarity just gently shut the door.

"Wow Rarity, thank you." I said once Rarity opened the closet door for me. "But why did you save me from them?" I then asked her. A few minutes go by with silence as Rarity looked at me with no expression which was scaring me. slowly, Rarity's expression started turning into a creepy satisfying smile, which started to frightened me.

"Because Mommy wants you all to herself." Rarity said before bringing the knife up and got ready to stab me with it. "I'm going to make a nice winter coat outta you. I guess Pinkie was right, it is fun to experiment on others than yourself." Rarity said before I brought my hind legs out and kicked Rarity as hard as I could, sending her into one of her sewing machines with a giant crash.

I didn't waste time getting out of the closet before breaking down the Boutique's front door. Outside it was nearly nighttime as the warm air started to get cold, but that didn't matter to me right now. "Hey! There he is!" Pinkie yelled before I took off as fast as I could down the road, into an alley, out the ally and into a forest. I could hear three set of hoofsteps following me as I ran deeper into the forest.

Suddenly, I dived right into a fairly large hole and hide there before the three hoofsteps started to slow down. "Where did he go?" I hear Rainbow say angrily. "I don't know where he went, its like he suddenly vanished." Pinkie's voice said next. Then there is a moment of silence before Rainbow's voice rang out. "This is all your fault Rarity!"

"Me? Why on earth am I being blamed for all of this?" Rarity argued back.

"Probably because you said you didn't have him when you did. If you just told us where he actually was, none of this would have happened in the first place." Rainbow stated. "Maybe because Mommy wanted him all to herself." Rarity said. "Alright, enough with 'Mommy' shit. Jeez, your worse than Trixie's gloating." Pinkie interfered.

The three began to argue before they started moving deeper into the woods until I couldn't hear them anymore, but I didn't move a muscle. Soon, it got dark and I finally decided to get out of the hole and look at the stars above. I was thankful that I'm still alive form what happened on this long day, but little did I know that I'm going to have an even longer night.


End file.
